Mercenaries of the Blood
Guide In 2073 when the military forces combined to create one single fighting unit, several promenade individuals in this new unit frowned upon the passive nature of the New Freedom Defense Corp. They despised the hurry up and wait attitude of the new military and saw opportunities of striking first turned down by leaders caught up in political rights. Competition of the four multinational companies expanded into the so-called “Marketing Wars”, which started in 2307, brought forth further aggravation from a select few of FDC soldiers who saw guerilla warfare countered slowly and unsuccessfully. A fractured coup was attempted by disgruntled members of the FDC under the leadership of a man known only as “The General.” Stuck on an outpost for years he and his men plotted and schemed to find a way to become proactive instead of reactive. As a final desperate attempt to wake up the higher ranks of the FDC “The General” had his men attempt an assassination of the current Eurocore leader. The FDC leadership discovered this plot and immediately ordered a kill on sight for the General and his staff. They escaped and hid using STS Genesis as their base of operations. Old warriors disgruntled with FDC due to “rich” families buying commissions for their sons and daughters sought out the General and his Blood Guild pledging loyalty to them. Thus the Mercenaries of the Blood were formed. The General became as illusive as the Grinning man and his staff became know as the Blood Guild. The Corporations heard the rumors of this assassination attempt and sought to obtain the General’s attention. They loved his ruthlessness and were more than willing to pay for his services. The Mercenaries became famous and feared in the Dominion, due to their lawless and combative ways. The Corporations often hired them for work they wouldn’t do themselves. Only cash counts, and if there is sufficient available, their loyalty can be bought. The Mercenaries of the Blood is neither criminal nor political in their own view, although many beg to differ. They have been known to work for the highest bidder, but any alliances are always temporary and only as long as they get their cut. The Mercs interrupt the law to suit their needs, in most cases there is no law. Its members are essentially vigilantes who reject all government. The clan is composed of violent minded people willing to go all the way to disrupt peace for a price. They believe that all human government is inherently corrupt and oppressive. Due to the fact Mercs tend to have different ideas of how the faction should run, what they should believe, and what they support, the cells were a necessary addition to give each member the right to choose which path they would follow down the Merc road, they work in their groups or individually depending on the task at hand. Through the years the Mercenaries have adapted their clans to follow the trail of money. With the recent introduction of the Colonial Senate more and more mercs are seeking the way of gathering information for a price instead of guns for hire. Specialities Category:Placeholders Category:Factions